


Whiskey on the Rocks

by Shadowkat83



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Flirting, Gift Fic, M/M, Snippets, Some Plot, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: A Moment in time; Dean and Ash meet at the Roadhouse for the first time.
Relationships: Ash/Dean Winchester
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930825
Kudos: 21





	Whiskey on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written for my awesome beta and writer herself; Nickelkeep. I know how much you love this pairing Nickel so here's a snippet of what's to come. The title comes from an AC/DC song.

**Whiskey on the Rocks**

\--Dean--

Dean grinned as he pulled the Impala into the parking spot in front of the Roadhouse. This was a visit he'd been looking forward to, ever since he found himself back in time. Ellen and Jo had become family and Ash, a good friend, but there had always been something unspoken between him and Ash. Now that he got a second chance, Dean wanted to find out what that something was. Taking a breath and bracing himself for what's to come, Dean exited his car and made his way to the Roadhouse's front door.

Pushing open the door and stepping inside, Dean was suddenly hit with a strong wave of nostalgia as he looked around the bar. As Dean took stock of his surroundings, he spotted the familiar form of Ash curled up on the pool table sound asleep. Dean grinned at the sight before heading over to the bar. It wasn't like he could just approach him out of the blue. They weren't familiar with each other yet.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Ellen's approach, “Haven't seen you around here before,” she said by way of greeting.

Dean smiled at her, "Heard about you from my dad, I was in the area, and I thought I'd stop in."

Ellen's eyes narrowed, “Your dad?”

Dean nodded, “Yep. John Winchester. Name's Dean.”

Recognition lit up Ellen's eyes, “You're John Winchester's boy? What can I get ya?”

“Whiskey on the rocks. And maybe some help,” Dean answered.

Ellen nodded, "Whiskey coming up, and what kind of help?"

Dean took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully, "my dad's been tracking a creature we just discovered is a demon. I've heard from Bobby that there are Omens when a powerful one is in the area. And I was wondering if you know anyone that could help me keep on the lookout for it?"

Ellen looked thoughtful for a moment as she put a glass of amber liquid down in front of him, “Hmm.” She then turned her attention towards the back of the room and yelled, “Hey Ash!”

The blonde mullet-wearing man stirred, "Yeah?"

“This is Dean. He's new. You help.” She then turned to Dean and explained, “He's a genius. Tell him what you need.”

Dean nodded and looked at Ash and grinned, “Love the haircut.”

Ash smirked, “Business in the front and party in the back.” He approached the bar leaning against where Dean was still seated and asked, “so what can I do for you?”

Dean repeated the same thing he told Ellen and asked when finished, “Think you can help?”

Ash nodded thoughtfully, “It might take some time, but what kind of omens are you looking for exactly?”

Dean then went on to explain what both his dad and Bobby told him about Azazel the first time around. He was careful not to mention anything that Bobby couldn't back. Dean needed to keep track of this Demon if he wanted to protect Sammy and Jessica. He had thought of summoning it, but he was still looking for a way to obtain the Colt.

Ash nodded, “I can do that, but like I said, I need time.”

Dean agreed, “All right, why don't you give me a call when you have something? I'll be heading out to South Dakota, back to Bobby's if you need me.”

Ash grinned, “Sure. We'll keep in touch.”

Ellen, overhearing about Dean's travel plans, frowned, “You're driving that far this late?”

Dean looked over at her, “Yeah, why?”

"That's a five-hour drive, in the dark. Why don't you just stay here the night and head out in the morning?"

Dean frowned, not expecting the invitation. But he took a moment to think it over before agreeing, “Sure.”

Ash spoke up then, “Then how about some pool? I'll work on that for you later on tonight.”

Dean grinned over at him, "Sounds good to me." He knew Ash was flirting with him, Dean had seen the look Ash had given him when he approached the bar, and Dean found out that he didn't mind it one bit. In fact, the pool game would give them time to explore what was between them a little more.

After finishing his whiskey, Dean ordered two beers from Ellen and passed one over to Ash as he led the way over to the pool table. The rest of the night passed with them playing pool and joking around, occasionally flirting, before the time on the road took its toll on Dean. Calling out a good night to Ellen, the newly arrived Jo, and Ash, Dean headed into one of the spare rooms and stripped off his clothes and collapsed onto the bed, sleep taking him immediately upon his head hitting the pillow.


End file.
